


Dirty Dancing

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Someone really needs to teach Harry how to dance





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> I've rated this Teen and up because there's a little mention of something more than kissing... I don't know if it qualifies, but ho hum.

Draco knows he can dance. He’s pulled enough people in the past because of his dancing to be pretty confident in his ability. Unfortunately, his wonderful, loving, supportive boyfriend cannot. He looks across the club at Harry who seems to be having some sort of fit in the middle of dancefloor. Next to him Hermione laughs, her hands on his hips as she tries to make him sway.

“It used to bother me when they did that,” Ron shouts at him over the music and Draco looks over at his friend, before turning back to watch Harry and Hermione.

“Why?” He asks.

“I dunno… it was before me and Hermione got together. I thought that maybe there was something going on with them…” Draco pulls a face at him and Ron laughs, his head tilting back and his mouth stretched into a wide grin. “Yeah… stupid I know.” They both look back at Hermione and Harry in time to see Harry nearly hit Hermione in the face with a flailing limb.

“To be honest, Ron, I don’t think you’d have to worry even if Harry wasn’t completely gay.” Draco raises one eyebrow and takes a swig of his beer. He wouldn’t ever say it to Pansy or Blaise, but he actually prefers coming to muggle clubs. No one looks at him like he’s a Malfoy in a muggle club. And the beer tastes better than wizarding beer. Ron laughs again and shakes his head.

“You haven’t seen me dance,” Ron says, finishing off his drink.

“It can’t be any worse than that…” Draco gestures towards the pair where Hermione is still valiantly trying to get Harry to loosen up. “I reckon we need to go and dance. I can’t leave you here alone, and someone needs to teach my boyfriend how to dance without fear of being punched in the face.” Ron groans but doesn’t protest too much as Draco wraps his hand around Ron’s shoulders and pushes him towards the dancefloor.

People stare at them as they push through the crowd and for a moment Draco feels his stomach twist and his heart pound. But they’re not looking at them because he’s a Malfoy and Ron is a Weasley. They’re looking at them because one is a tall blonde man and the other is a tall ginger man and together they look quite striking. A shiver runs up his spine and he can’t help but smile.

“May I cut in?” he asks as they arrive at Hermione and Harry. Hermione’s face lights up and she nods, sliding into Ron’s arms as they begin to sway together to the music. Draco turns to Harry and sees him looking fairly miserable. “What’s wrong?”

“I am so bad at dancing, and you’re so good…” Harry grumbles and Draco laughs, wrapping and arm around his boyfriend and bringing him closer.

“Your problem is that you think too much, it’s more like… like a feeling. You have to just listen to the music and go with it.” Draco starts to sway his hips, grinding them against Harry and Harry tries to follow, his eyes on Draco’s body, trying to mimic Draco’s movements. His hips judder and he starts to frown.

“This is useless, Draco… I can’t do it!” Harry moans and Draco laughs at him, happiness bubbling in his chest. He lifts one hand and rests it against Harry’s chest, near his heart.

“Just… listen for the beats and your heart, don’t think about what you’re doing. Let go.” He starts to tap against Harry’s chest and Harry closes his eyes, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder and swaying with him to the music. Draco looks over at Hermione and she grins at him.

“Oh my god, you two! It’s like Dirty Dancing!” She screams over the music and Draco raises one eyebrow at her. Next to her Ron gets a pained look on his face.

“What’s Dirty Dancing?” Draco asks and Ron starts to protest.

“It’s a film–”

“A film we are not watching!” Ron shouts and Draco feels Harry moving away from him to look at them. Draco glances at his boyfriend and sees a beautiful flush in his cheeks. He looks slightly embarrassed and Draco knows that he would give anything for Harry to look like that again.

“Dirty Dancing, you said?” Draco asks, watching as Harry’s flush gets deeper. Oh, yes.

“Uh huh,” Hermione nods, looking triumphantly at her boyfriend.

“Sounds like we have a plan for tomorrow night!” Draco shouts over the music and Hermione whoops before sliding her arms back around Ron and continuing to dance. Draco smirks at Harry and pulls him close, feeling a tell-tale bulge in his trousers. He bends his head, pressing his lips against Harry’s ear. “And then maybe we can do some dirty dancing all of our own.” 

Harry squeaks and Draco begins to sway them, suddenly much more excited for tomorrow evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
